fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Girl
Magical Girl is one of the most popular and debated genre of the Fanime community. Magical Girl can be considered Fanime's first genre since many of the first fanime ever made were based on this genre alone such as 'Eternal', and 'Elemental Goddess'. However, over time the Magical Girl genre grew out into the community and became the most famous genre, thus spawned several more fanime based off this theme. Magical Girl fanime are usually based off several already existing Magical Girl anime such as 'Sailor Moon', 'Cardcaptor Sakura', 'Cutie Honey', and 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. Though the genre has been switched and played with over time, fanimators have created a more larger diversity of story and themes that most modern animes use today. Common traits of Magical Girl include the transformation into special costume, animal sidekicks, magical attacks, an all female team, and romance. Controversy There has been a series of debates regarding the use of the Magical Girl genre. Several fanimators and even fanime fans have stated that the genre is over used and is now becoming a cliché and a 'Mary-Sue of Fanime'. However, fanimators who created such fanimes are usually beginner animators and follow several already existing Magical Girl fanimes and animes. Another commonly used statement is that the Magical Girl genre was started back when Anime began becoming mainstream in Japan, and was aimed at young children instead of older persons, thus explaining the lack of deep themes. However, Magical Girl based fanime continued to be made, though new themes and ideas are being launched into the genre in attempt to make the genre more creative and stray away from the original formula. Though, many debates have occured from these changes as well, some saying that simply adding darker themes such as blood and more violence doesn't make it anymore original. However, several others say that it brings ideas that many public Magical Girl animes that broadcasted in Japan didn't have, along with opening up the genre for more mature and older audiences. Magical Boy Magical Boy is a distant branch of the Magical Girl genre. It can be considered the male counterpart of Magical Girl, replacing the female cast with an all male cast. Another term for it can simply mean a male character that can transform and perform all the abilities of a Magical Girl. There has been a few fanime have used the Magical boy theme such as 'Care Bear Stars'. Though, in some cases of Magical Boys, the male character will sometimes transform into a female character, thus making his 'transformation' an actual Magical Girl instead of Magical Boy. Other Magical Girl Fanimes Apart from the well-known magical girl/boy such as Eternal, Elemental Goddess, Mahouseki and others, there are a few lesser known such as: * IllusionsDreams's Illusions Dreams * Carfeijj and Qlaarzy1's True Fairy Fantasy * mojocrystaltokyo's Tokyo Crystal Mew, a Tokyo Mew Mew spin-off * MewYuki23's The Herstilanean Chanter, which is regarded as magical girl * xxBellator's Bellator * laurathebig's Akemi Hoshi * XxLuNaKaTxX's Wonderland * A Wikia Contrubitor`s Magical Cnady,Graceful Majita,and Luminous Power * Emily Loves Cookies Into the Stars * Tthunderbolt's Maho Senshi Category:Genre